White Robe
by Hekate's Tragic Theme
Summary: eventual ItachixSakura. Non-Massacre. As an enemy, as a criminal, as an antagonist I'm supposed to wear black. But why black of all things? After all... white can't hide the blood one spilled.
1. Chapter One: Everybody's Fool

**Genre**: Adventur, Drama, Fantasy, Romance

**Disclaimer**: OF COURSE, I neither own Naruto, nor the characters. As you will see, the plot will be similar to the one in the manga/anime (so considere yourself warned), but because it is a slight AU (better: a 'What-if'-fic), there _will_ be differences. This fic has in every chapter two quotes from songs. I don't own them either. BUT: the idea of this fic is mine and mine alone (at least I didn't encounter another fic with this theme; and I really tried...)!

**Warnings**:

1. English is NOT my native language. I really try. If it should be to unbearable, I will find myself a beta.

2. Rated PG-16 for violence (that means: there can be LOTS of blood) and maybe some suggestive language.

3. My (sometimes stupid, overcreative, strange) ideas.

Chapter One: Everybody's Fool

**_XxX_**

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled _

_[Evanescence – Everybody's Fool]_

**_XxX_**

"I should have stayed at home…" grumbled Genma to himself.

Shisui agreed.

"I suppose a warm bed wouldn't be too bad."

Itachi ignored his comrades. Sometimes he had to wonder how he came to be the captain of such a lazy team. Of course he didn't complain openly. Certainly there wasn't a better team out there than Team Itachi, but it nevertheless aggravated his nerves to hear their complaints. But he could understand them, to some extent. Just as they returned from a long-term mission they received another one. However, if they couldn't stand these circumstances, ANBU could do gladly without them.

"You have to stay silent; we have a mission to complete."

The success of their current mission was of utter importance for Konoha and her wellbeing. They couldn't afford to be unfocused.

On their way to the village hidden in the clouds they passed numerous woods, where they could travel through without being detected by others. The Third Great Shinobi War had ended years ago, but the relationship between Konoha and the other villages still were tense. Any unnecessary confrontations could jeopardize their mission.

Finally they arrived at their destination: a small village in the land of lightning. It was distant enough from Kumogakure so they didn't have to worry about crossing paths with Kumo-Nins. Just before they entered the village Itachi brought the team to a stop.

"Our mission consists of the capture of the defected Kunoichi Yuki Takahashi. According to our informants our target visits the local inn every evening. That's a factor which we will take advantage off. We will accommodate ourselves there and try to draw her attention to us with traditional means. If someone gets invited to her room, we will strike. Pay heed to the scroll, which we have to obtain; it's of great importance for our client. If we should fail with the traditional means we will stick to the violent ones. Any questions?

"Like always you worry too much, captain. We will get the scroll in no time at all", Genma's voice ranted behind his eagle mask.

Itachi was unaffected.

"High spirits mustn't get out of hands."

After they shed their ANBU uniform and changed their appearances accordingly they covered the rest of the road to the small village. If someone should see the three young men, they would assume that they just crossed paths with some travelers looking for a room to rent.

**XxX**

"She isn't here."

"Obviously."

In the evening they entered the specific inn, as discussed. Beside themselves only few others were present. Five men, who were all around thirty, sat on a round table in the corner and laughed. On another table a redheaded and a brunet woman enjoyed their drinks while chatting amiably. No petite, black haired woman in sight.

"Patience. It's still too early."

The hidden Anbu team took a seat and ordered drinks for themselves. It would look suspicious if they sat at an inn without enjoying some sake. They didn't stay silent for long.

"And you're _absolutely_ sure that we talk about the same Anko Mitarashi?"

Genma let out a snort.

"Seriously! She might look like wild kitten, but she's so shy in the bedroom, I wondered if it was her first time."

Shisui shook his head.

"I think Zora tricked you. _Again_."

"That's impossible, Zora is anything _but_ shy. She would have to be an exaptional actress to pull it off like this."

"Maybe Zora's sister? I heard that she is almost as skilled as her older sister when it comes to appearing as another person…"

"WHAT!?"

Itachi however chose to ignore the conversation and addressed his own thoughts. At least he tried with his persistent colleges.

"Say Itachi, is there any progress with your search for a bride? Uncle Fugaku seems to be set on marrying you off…"

Shisui grin looked mischievous.

If Itachi had been someone else, he would have been rolling his eyes.

"You know pretty well why I can't do it now. I don't have the time for this."

Genma also couldn't contain his grin.

"But you sure have some candidates in mind, haven't you?"

He let out a sigh and shook his head. For him the topic was closed.

For the others obviously not.

"If you should encounter problems with finding your ideal wife, we are always ready to help out."

_Anything but this_, thought Itachi.

"What about Hana Inuzuka?", asked Genma.

"We are not exactly on good terms", replied Itachi.

For some reason or another Hana loathed his mere presence, and her dislike seems to know no bounds.

"Misaki Uchiha? The elders would be favourable with a matriarch from the Uchiha-Clan."

Would be an idea, if not for the fact that Itachi would rather lose his position as clan heir than marrying this hag of an Uchiha. The elders tried, but they couldn't accomplish anything.

Shisui read his slightly peeved expression correctly and thought already of a new candidate.

"Ino Yamanaka? A respected clan, if uncle Fugaku and the elders are watching out for someone with a clan background."

The Uchiha clan heir almost looked scandalized.

The girl, who chased his little brother since her time at the academy? Granted, she was over Sasuke, as most girls of her age, but nevertheless Itachi wouldn't know what to do with her.

"Let it be. I'm capable of finding a solution myself."

Until late at night they stayed, but not even a sign of their target.

**XxX**

The next evening came, and they found themselves in the same inn. The same host, the same furniture, the same guests.

"Why are waiting until we have the chance to seduce her, instead of locate her _now_?", asked Shisui, clearly annoyed.

"Don't you see, Shisui? It's more fun this way", laughed Genma.

Itachi ignored Genma's objection and addressed his best friend instead.

"The Yondaime insisted in completing this mission as inconspicuously as possible."

They ordered their drinks and hoped, that this time they could get at least a glimpse of their target.

Few hours later it was happening.

Yuki Takahashi entered the inn and took a seat at the table with the two women. While she shed her cloak she greeted her friends with affection. Itachi, whose back pointed to the target's table, turned around again and left the observation of the target to his teammates.

"Keep quit for a while, than we begin with our mission", whispered Itachi, before he began a conversation in a normal volume.

One hour later Itachi decided that it was about time to approach the ladies.

"Shisui, a description of the situation."

Shisui focused his attention to the table of the women. And immediately froze. Genma's jaw dropped.

Itachi studied his colleges doubtfully.

"I-I think you should see for yourself, captain…", stuttered Genma. A circumstance which was highly unusual for him.

So Itachi didn't have another choice than to turn around.

He didn't know what to think at all.

There was their target, Yuki Takahashi, sitting on the lap of the brunette and kissing her passionately.

Without another word Itachi turned around again and faced his team.

"Who would have thought that you have to consider the orientation on these missions…", Shisui mumbled to himself. His mischievous attitude vanished with this realization.

Privately Itachi had to agree with his cousin. Their informants should be more thorough, otherwise a mission could take a surprising turn. Like here for example.

Genma sighed.

"I think we all need an extra drink…"

**XxX**

With the – quite surprising – turn on the previous day the Anbu team was forced to come up with a new strategy. As a man you couldn't seduce a lesbian, no matter how you looked at it. But Itachi wouldn't have been Anbu captain if he didn't already have a plan. And he had one.

That's why they found themselves again at the inn, at the same table as the previous day, and discussed the last details to their new operation.

"Did I make myself clear?", asked Itachi silently when he noticed that the ladies were ready to leave.

"I think I'm leaving earlier today."

With these words Itachi took his cloak and left the inn. When he was sure that nobody saw him, he hid himself in a dark allay, where he had a clear view of the entrance of the inn.

Indeed the target left, together with the brunette. On their way to their destination they always touched each other, so it wasn't hard to guess, why they were in such a hurry. Inconspicuously Itachi followed the pair.

They agreed, that Itachi should obtain the scroll on his own, while Shisui and Genma made sure that all traces of their presence in the motel and the inn were destroyed.

Shortly afterwards the pair reached their destination: a small motel, but not as shabby and rundown as the one the team stayed in. While Yuki and her girlfriend entered the building the Uchiha heir assured himself that his chakra signature was hidden and began looking for an alternative entrance. After a while he found his chance to infiltrate the building: One of the guests in the first floor left their window open while he himself was in the shower.

When Itachi finally stood in the motel he found himself a dark corner, where he could wait until the girlfriend of Takahashi left. Itachi braced himself for long hours.

**XxX**

One hour later the time has come: Itachi felt how the chakra signature of Yuki's girlfriend left the motel. Itachi waited another ten minutes before he headed for the room of his target. Cautiously he took the needed equipment for breaking a door. But instead he got his first surprise: the door wasn't locked.

_That's highly unusual for a missing-nin_, thought Itachi.

Did she notice his presence? Was it a trap?

He opened the door with an uneasy feeling in his gut; a kunai already lied in his hand. And then came the next surprise:

Yuki lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully, but still nude and slightly sweaty from the previous activities.

But Itachi should have noticed earlier, that Yuki _couldn't_ sleep anymore.

He crossed the room and checked her pulse. She was dead.

Itachi took a small scrap of paper and a pen from his kunai pouch and began describing the current situation. He summoned one of his ravens and sent him with the message to Shisui.

Meanwhile he examined the room hoping for completing at least a part of the mission.

Nothing. Someone got the scroll before them.

Lost in thought Itachi eyed Yuki's corpse and all of a sudden he remembered the brunette, who spent the night with their target.

Inwardly cursing Itachi headed off in search for the scroll.

**XxX**

Later Team Itachi was located in a forest while hunting the Kunoichi. Because there couldn't be any doubts about the 'girlfriend' being a Kunoichi. Otherwise the ANBU team would have cached up with her an hour ago. But they could already recognize her silhouette in the dawn.

When they finally drew – slowly – closer to her, Itachi faced Genma.

"Shisui and I will approach her from the sidelines, you will maintain this route."

Shortly after they surrounded the Kunoichi. Like Itachi's team the woman traded her previous get up with some more practical, which didn't fail in hiding her identity. She wore a black cloak adorned with blood red clouds. Her head was covered by a large cone-shaped straw hat equipped with strips of paper and bells.

"Surrender Yuki Takahashi's scroll to us", ordered Shisui behind his hawk mask.

"And why should I?"

Her voice was slightly higher than the one he heard from her in the inn.

_Her chakra control must be exceptional to be able to change her own voice. We should be careful. _

Itachi gave – with the movement of his hand – the sign for the attack.

While Genma whipped his weapons out, Shisui started the hand signs for a fire jutsu. Itachi also got a hold of his kunai.

But before someone could hit her she vanished.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and examined his surroundings. As Itachi already gathered, they were caught in a genjutsu.

"Kai!"

Immediately the kunoichi was in full view, but this time slightly away from them. Her straw hat lay on the ground, totally forgotten by his owner. And that is how it came to be that the face of a young woman – not older than his younger brother – was revealed. Her appearance had three features standing out: braided, petal pink hair, which reached her waist; unique shining, green eyes and a slightly larger than average forehead, although it didn't harm her appearance at all. She somehow reminded him of someone.

Suddenly they were attacked by clay insects falling from the sky. Itachi saw, how the Kunoichi retreated further. When he saw an insect exploding on a tree in some distance, he got an idea why.

"Keep away from the insects!"

They waited until all insects exploded, but didn't emerge from their temporary hideout. They would observe the situation for starters, because the insects announced the arrival of another person; maybe an accomplice.

Indeed: standing on a large clay bird was a young man, maybe in the same age group as Itachi. In the same cloak like the Kunoichi.

"Say, could it be that you magically attract ANBU? I think it was the tenth squad this month alone."

"Just shut up, Deidara. Without Kisame it's not as easy to disappear. He knows all the important contacts, I don't."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already. They are still nearby."

The kunoichi joined the man on the bird. Within seconds they disappeared.

Itachi and his team emerged from their hideout and looked after the enemy ninja. Frustrated Shisui dropped his mask.

"The Hokage won't be happy…"

**XxX**

_Feeling ugly, looking pretty… Yellow ribbons, black graffiti…_

_[t.A.T.u. – White Robe]_

**XxX**

_Next chapter: Lilium_


	2. Chapter Two: Lilium

Chapter Two: Lilium

…

_Os Iusti Meditabitur Sapientiam Et Lingua Eius Loquetur Indicium._

_{The mouth of the just shall speak wisdom and his tongue the judgment.}_

_[Elfenlied – __Lilium__]_

…

_**xXx**_

"_You'll see, Sakura-chan, we will come back soon. We'll be stronger than ever before, believe it! And we'll be able to protect you better, right Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

_The time has come. The day, the most terrifying day of my life, has come. My team would leave me behind. They would start on a long journey, together with their respective teachers, so they could acquire new and better skills. Without being interrupted by missions for the village._

_And that's why I would be left alone, without a team. Naruto would go with Jiraiya from the Legendary Sannin, while Sasuke would take on the journey with Kakashi-sensei. And I? Who would care about my training? I'm nothing special. Neither I'm a descendant of an as powerful clan as Sasuke, nor am I the only child of the Hokage like Naruto. Only a small, insignificant kunoichi, which didn't have the slightest idea of what would be important for a ninja life._

_And that is how it came that I stood here, at the entrance gate of Konoha, slightly away from the Hokage with his wife Kushina-san and the Uchiha Clan-Head Fugaku-san with Mikoto-san._

_Jiraiya became slowly but surely impatient._

"_Damn, where is Kakashi?"_

_Naruto voiced similar concerns, while Sasuke stayed calm. He admittedly looked around, but I guessed that he looked for his brother than his sensei._

_That's why we fooled around, while we waited for the ever late Copy Nin. At least the boys did. I tried to participate too, but with my anxious state of mind my attempts could be classified as mediocre. I stopped trying and watched how Naruto and Sasuke got themselves in another fight. This sight looked so common to me, that I didn't know whether I should laugh or cry._

_Sometime later Itachi-senpai joined us. He exchanged few words with Sasuke, but afterwards went back to his parents._

_Then Kakashi-sensei came, two hours too late. He briefly patted my head, as if I were a little girl, and joined Jiraiya, who started on berating him for being late again. The boys faced me again._

"_Of course we will stay a team when we come back!"_

"_Don't make promises which you can't keep."_

_Before I ended my sentence I already regretted it. Great, now they would get more worried because of their decision than before._

_As predicted Naruto's look became sad. Even Sasuke looked slightly guilty._

_I shook my head._

"_Forget what I said."_

"_But we __**will**__ come back."_

_Surprised I faced Sasuke. Did he really speak – voluntarily – to me?_

"_The bastard is right. We promise faithfully, that when we will come back to you, no one will separate us! Even if we'd had to mess with these elders from the Uchiha clan. We'll be the best team Konoha has ever seen, just believe it! Sasuke will confuse our opponents with his Sharingan, I will beat them with my Rasengan and you will hold our backs with your chakra control."_

_I smiled, even if he just implied that I'm so weak that I'm only good for staying behind their backs. But I couldn't resist; Narutos enthusiasm has this kind of impact._

"_Promised?"_

"_Promised!" the boys shouted out simultaneously, even thought Sasuke was quitter and not as noticeable._

_Out of the corner of my eyes I could recognize the smiles of Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya. Okay, Jiraiya's smile was noticeable, but with Kakashi it was more difficult. You had to rely on what his eye showed you. _

_Then the boys took off with their teachers. The families went home afterwards. Only I stood here for a while._

"_Come back soon, okay?"_

_**xXx**_

"Come on, princess! Let me come with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"First: If something should go wrong, even the best genjutsu wouldn't help! Or how else do you want to hide a two meter high, blue shark man? You're always seen in the bingo books, you know? And the second thing: Don't call me princess! How often do I have to repeat myself?"

Reassuringly Kisame raised his enormous hands.

"At ease, Sakura-chan. What's the matter anyway? You're more aggressive than usual."

I let out a sigh.

"I'm only slightly anxious. If the Kazekage recognizes me… well, than I'm as good as dead."

"Oh come on. As if he recognizes you after all these years. I mean how old were you? Twelve? Thirteen? That was five years ago. Why should he remember?

I looked up from my current task – packing all the necessities for my travel to Suna – and raised a pink brow.

"Okay, pink hair isn't something you forget lightly. But what do you think are the odds for him to leave his comfy Kazekage office on the day you arrive in Suna? I think you should stop worrying your pretty head about this."

"Everything is possible since _Gaara_ became Kazekage. A headscarf is in order."

Once I finished packing my small travel bag I changed into my costume. Kisame tactfully turned around but didn't leave my side. But as a partner I trusted him.

He didn't look like it, but Kisame is a gentleman to the core. At least he was towards women, who didn't end up being slaughtered by him. Which meant – normally – Konan and me. Or the few ladies, who didn't run at the sight of Kisame and even spent the night with him.

"It's a shame that I never get to see how you play the part of exotic belly dancer."

Again I rolled my eyes. He was a gentleman, but one with perverted tendencies.

"Oh shut up, you pedophile."

Now I was ready for my travel to Sunagakure. Underneath my ordinary – not the Akatsuki one – cloak, which usually was used for undercover missions, I wore an oriental getup, which showed (too) much skin. Generous cleavage, bare midriff, long skirt slits – so I could freely use my legs in my dances -; golden circlets for my arms and legs, much jewelry on wrists, ankles and neck – where they joined my faithful, emerald green amulet-; a veil, which only showed my eyes; also a headscarf, which hid my pink hair. The color of the fabric was a lush, dark forest green, which matched my eyes.

"In all honesty, little one, I'm not surprised that the guards let you pass without much inspection. Or that you still have to earn your entry in the bingo book, even if you are on the level of an S-class missing-nin."

His comment made me smile slightly.

"How should I put it? There are some things you better leave to women."

_**xXx**_

After a few days I arrived in Suna. Actually the guard let me through… after a relatively short inspection. They quickly looked through my small travel bag, where I kept my money, change of clothes and diverse antidotes for trade. I explained to the guards, that my home village was plagued by poisonous snakes and that's why we were skilled in the complex creation of antidotes. I only wanted to earn some extra cash, I explained further. They actually didn't suspect me of anything. I wouldn't be too surprised if Deidara and Sasori would manage to snatch the Kazekage from under the Suna-nin's nose.

However… I really wanted to sell my antidotes for some extra money. I only withheld the information, that I personally made these antidotes and these ones became dispensable.

After selling my goods to a vendor for medical merchandise I sought a busy street, where I could attract as much attention as possible.

Our informant had to find me, not the other way around.

With my dancing I achieved to attract the attention of many different people: men, women and children; merchants and customers; rich and poor; civilians and ninjas. Although the ninja made me feel nervous. I wasn't like Pain with his diverse paths or like Sasori with his countless puppets. Alone I couldn't hold my own against a Hidden Village. For these situations I needed Kisame's support.

Neither knowing his name, nor his appearance of the 'informant' – I personally called this lot spies or whistleblowers – I didn't have another choice than waiting for someone to approach me.

Maybe it would have been better and especially simpler to send Sasori himself, because it is technically speaking his own informant. But it would have presented us with the risk, that somebody would recognize him, even with his puppet.

Deidara was instantly out of the question because: a) he was an infamous missing-nin and his face adorned all bingo books and b) with his never shutting mouth he would attract (negative) attraction to himself. Besides Kisame everyone needed to prepare for the coming extraction, and why Kisame couldn't go was more than clear. Because I – whatever the reason – didn't manage to secure my place in the bingo book I was the ideal candidate for doing these kind of missions, be it seduction missions or undercover-missions. Maybe my 'specialty' was the reason for my still absent, official title of 'missing-nin'. A case, which never ceased to be amusing to the other Akatsuki members.

It wasn't my fault that my stupid former village _still_ didn't realize that I _still_ walk the earth, alive and kicking.

Since recently however I couldn't be too sure about my KIA-status.

When an ANBU team was on my tail my strawhat fell accidently off. They saw my hair, possibly my face too. And my gut instinct warned me, that these ANBU could have been Konoha Shinobi.

So my picture would get a place in the bingo book, after all. At least they would brand me a criminal, a missing-nin. At best my identity would stay anonymous and the bounty hunters would look out for pink hair in combination with green eyes. Of whom most likely existed only one.

At worst Konoha would draw conclusions from the reports of his ANBU and my appearance and would realize, that I wasn't as dead as they believed.

In this case I would have to look out for an onrush of ANBU. Leader would _kill_ me if I didn't manage to control this problem.

But I would worry later.

Our _informant_ approached me during a small break. The spy was an older man, who looked quite ordinary for Suna-proportions.

"Hello, my name…"

I stopped him before he could go on further.

"Art…" I began. The man understood immediately.

"… is a form, which is dedicated to eternity itself, and thus should exist for eternity."

I nodded. The code was correct, and definitely sounded like Sasori.

"For certain reasons you won't give me your name, and I will not give mine either. We discuss the details and our paths separate from there on."

He nodded. After packing my things together we strolled through the village and talked with each other. For outsiders it would have looked like a man escorting a young dancer through his village, but in reality they saw a traitor, who sold information to an Akatsuki member; an organization, which would soon abduct their beloved Kazekage.

After exchanging information the spy left, while I continued my dancing on another street till the evening. Not for my personal amusement, but for making my role as a street artist more believable. Such details saved my life more than once.

Before the sun began setting behind the horizon I finally packed my things and proceeded to the village gate. The first part of the operation was concluded, now all that's left to do-

Absorbed in thought I didn't notice the person in front of me and bumped into someone. How embarrassing, even though the people here didn't know of my true profession. Especially the one standing… Wait.

Speaking of the devil. Or thinking. Or whatever.

I somehow managed to clash with the Kazekage's brother (his name was Kankuro, wasn't it?). And Gaara himself, together with his sister Temari, stood right beside us.

If I came here out alive, Kisame wouldn't live another day to laugh about my current situation. Because I could and wanted to, not because he deserved it. Even though he was the one who told me that I didn't have to worry about meeting the Kazekage. Did I already mention that I hated sharks?

"I'm so sorry." I said instead and bowed down.

"No problem, Miss…?"

"My name is Hana. I you would excuse me…"

I tried to get away as soon as possible. But it seemed that Kankuro had other plans and grabbed my wrist.

"Maybe I should walk you until the gate as apology. Or maybe until your destination? A lady like you shouldn't travel alone…"

"My husband awaits me."

This particular excuse helped me most of the time when I was in a hurry.

The blonde began to butt in.

"Leave her alone. Don't you see that she is capable of traveling alone? You men with your outdated opinion that all women are weak…"

I liked blondie.

Gaara however didn't say anything at all, though he observed the situations quietly. I had this feeling, as if he scrutinized me, but when I looked in his direction he gave his brother an impressive glare.

"I really have to go, my husband awaits me."

Actually only Kisame, but this piece of information didn't concern anyone.

With that said I hurried left the Hidden Village, followed by the eyes of the sand siblings.

_**xXx xXx xXx**_

"Take your mask off, weasel."

Itachi obediently took his mask off.

"Itachi, report."

"Mission status: failed, sir."

Minato Namikaze sighed softly, interlaced his hands and propped his chin on said hands.

"Explain."

Itachi dutifully explained the course of the mission, until he came to the part of the realization, that their target was… homosexual. Itachi paused his report so the Hokage could recuperate from his fit of laughter.

"Hehe, sorry about that, but based on your report it was the first time for your team to get confronted with such situation?"

Itachi nodded.

"Such situations happen to every Shinobi, who undertake undercover missions, at least once. Kunoichi aren't an exception either. But I digress. Continue."

„After our target left with her lover for the night we intended to poison her in her sleep and get the scroll in this way. But when we found her in her room she was already dead and the scroll was missing, as well as her lover."

Minato nodded. He understood what he was driving at.

"We followed her chakra signature as well as we were able and found a young woman with a dark cloak, which was painted with red clouds."

Minato jolted up.

"The Akatsuki. That makes her the first woman we know about, who is part of the organization. Any striking attributes? Ordinary ninja are usually beneath the organization."

Itachi didn't have to think long.

"We only saw how she used genjutsu, but she didn't fought us. Some other member took her away before we had the chance to engage her. Her appearance however was quite unusual, especially for a kunoichi. Long pink hair and green eyes, but with the lighting condition at the time I can't be too sure."

Itachi fell quite, but finally continued.

"But she somehow looked familiar."

The Yondaime couldn't contain his surprise.

"That's impossible, but what if…?" The Hokage uttered under his breath while he rose from his chair.

"I'll be right back."

He vanished in cloud of smoke, but just as fast he already returned. But now he hold something which looks like a photo frame. He turned the frame around so that Itachi could see the contained picture. Instantly he recognized his little brother, who argued with his best friend Naruto, the son of the Yondaime. Only that the boys were around twelve years old when the picture was taken. But Kakashi, who stood behind the boys, didn't change at all. Which could be due to his mask. But Itachi didn't take an interest in these details.

"Did the kunoichi look similar to the girl on this picture?" asked Minato.

He recognized her, she has been the last member of Team 7. _Has been_, because she was considered KIA shortly after Sasuke and Naruto left the village. The circumstances weren't well known, but nevertheless Sasuke blamed himself for what happened, just as the rest of Team 7. If he remembered correctly her name was Sakura.

What was more important than her name was the fact that the kunoichi, who led his own Team to failure, did look like an elder version of the little girl on the picture. And that was what he told the Hokage.

Minato slumped on his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Who would have thought that _this_ would happen to _her_…"

The Yondaime straightened himself again.

"What we discussed here and what is being currently discussed will never leave this room. That's an order, Itachi."

Itachi nodded. „I understand."

"Good. I don't know any other kunoichi who has pink hair, which is quite typical for her family. But her family is dead, so the Akatsuki kunoichi can only be Sakura Haruno. We don't know why, and how this arrangement came to be, but now she is a part of an organization, which consists of missing-nin. And she didn't return to her village. That means that I don't have another choice than categorize her as a missing-nin, rank unknown. You will inform all ANBU Teams of her, so they could be on the look-out for her. They must bring her back. Alive. But only ANBU members are allowed to know. You can imagine why."

Sasuke and Naruto. Maybe Kakashi. Sai didn't know her.

Minato sighed.

"Naruto will kill me if he finds out, but the village has priority. Come with your Team tonight for a new mission. Dismissed."

_**xXx xXx xXx**_

"It's always striking how many informants you command."

"I would hurry if I were you, so you can use the surprise to your advantage. You will need it."

"Can it be that you are _still_ sulking that you got me as partner, after all these years?"

"Everytime I see the other Teams in Akatsuki, like Pain and Konan, or Kisame and Sakura, I wonder what I have done to deserve you."

"This discussion should be better left for later. Let us explode everything!"

xXx xXx xXx

"Hey bastard, bastard number two! Where is Kakashi?"

Sasuke believed that the question was as unnecessary as the remark 'The sky is blue'. But this sight had something comforting. He, already waiting on the bridge, stood beside Sai with his insincere smile, although it wasn't as insincere as before; Naruto – the fool – as crazy as loud, and Kakashi like always much too late.

For years this sight hadn't changed. And Sasuke hoped, that this sight wouldn't change for the years to come.

Naruto donned this look again, which always appeared, when he _seemingly_ thought about something.

"Does anyone know whether he does this intentionally? Always coming late, I mean."

Sasuke just shrugged. Sai though looked like he thought about his question seriously.

Not necessarily. I believe I saw him recently standing before the monument, just before he met us here. Visiting his friends and teammates who passed away, if I remember correctly."

There went their good mood and good morning. As tactless as Sai was prone to be he simply forgot that Sakura stayed a topic declared taboo.

Therefore my glares were dedicated to Sai. There were so much of them that it was a miracle that Sai stayed unaffected. Naruto however looked like a kicked puppy. How he managed to look like this with eighteen years stayed a mystery.

"You know, Sasuke, shouldn't we at least every now and then visit her grave? I mean there isn't… anyone… around to do that."

Naruto had a point. They should have at least found some time for her. Five years passed, since they saw her for the last time. Since they… left her. Until today they didn't know all circumstances of her death. Only that it happened shortly after their departure.

After three years they returned to Konoha. Their happy reunion with their families though was overshadowed by an angry Ino, who tearfully broke the heartbreaking news. Team 7 didn't believe her at first, they couldn't comprehend, how an almost innocent girl like Sakura could be dead, but the Hokage gave them the confirmation.

Back then they all felt guilty for her death. If they hadn't left Sakura behind, if they had found her another teacher, if they had taken her along. If, if, if.

Only since recently Sasuke didn't think about Sakura with guilt, and also Naruto seemed to cope with it. But it wasn't easy. He and Naruto promised her, that they would be a Team again, when they returned. Instead Sakura died, because they weren't there.

"Sorry for being late, but there was this old lady…"

Kakashi's arrival startled Sasuke out of his thoughts. He didn't notice how much time passed.

"Don't waste your breath on apologies, Sensei. Let's begin our training" Naruto interrupted before Kakashi could say anymore.

But Kakashi shook his head.

"Today's training has to be cancelled. The Hokage expects us. In fact ASAP, it's about something important."

Without much hesitation the Team set off.

_**xXx**_

The Yondaime Hokage dropped the amenities. It has to do with a serious matter.

"I come down to business: a message from Sunagakure arrived me just now. The Kazekage was abducted."

Astonished silence filled the room. At least most of the Team were silent.

"WHAT!? GAARA WAS KIDNAPPED!?" Naruto shouted.

Minato nodded.

"According to descriptions we are dealing with the same organization who tried to kidnap Naruto: the Akatsuki."

Sasuke could imagine to what all this amounted to, but he couldn't comprehend why Naruto should be involved. He was an actual target of Akatsuki.

They were fourteen then and still on their journey when it happened. Kakutsu and Saoten were the members who tried to retrieve Naruto. Saoten they managed to kill; Kakutsu slipped away.

"And you called for us so that we can assist Sunagakure with the rescue of their Kage. But why us?"

"It's simple: All shinobi, who I would usually assign this mission, are currently all not in the village. You are the only ones I can trust with this. I don't want to put Naruto in harm's way, but you are the only Shinobi in the village who were up against Akatsuki. You are perfect for this assignment."

"But the confrontation happened years ago. And we can't be certain that we'll meet the same man from back then." Sasuke intervened.

"That's why you will get all the information you need."

After supplying them with all the information they needed, the Hokage dismissed them.

"Depart as soon as possible and help the Suna-Nin. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>Я <em>_рисую __черной __краской __На __стене __тупое __слово__. _

_{I paint with black ink a mute word on the wall.}_

_[t.A.T.u. – Belij Plashik (White Robe)]_

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Farther Away<em>

**_Something you should know: Updates can take longer here with this story, because I have to translate it from German to English (such a pain in the ***) Anyway consider you warned. (But the next chapter is in the making...)_**


	3. Chapter Three: Farther Away (Part I)

Chapter Three: Farther Away (Part I)

* * *

><p><em>I reach but I feel only air at night – Not you, not love, just nothing.<em>

_[Evanescence – Farther Away]_

* * *

><p><em>The day was like any other. When you ignored the fact that my own Team abandoned me for the sake of becoming stronger. But I would show them. I would become stronger, all on my own. Without the boys. Without an incredible and legendary ninja as a teacher. On my own.<em>

_Ino admittedly offered me (in her usual way) to train with her team during the absence of my own team, but I declined. I would only feel like the fifth wheel. Ino and her comrades were such well attuned to each other; I would just trouble them unnecessarily. Hinata made a similar offer, but I declined for the same reasons._

_But I woke earlier, had a small breakfast and trained afterwards the whole day. The training extended to better my chakra control (walking walls up, walking on water, but when they became too easy I skipped them) and attempts at advanced jutsu (even though the progress wasn't really noticeable). Granted, without professional help this endeavor would be difficult, but I was determined to succeed._

_On that day it became a bit later than usual. I tried to find something about advanced jutsu in the library, but it became apparent that most scrolls are only cleared for Jounin and higher-ranking Ninja. This duty should have been taken over by my teacher, the librarian explained to me. Well, he didn't._

_Disappointed and mad at my team I made my way back home. Along the way I noticed the unusual high number of Uchiha, who seemed to look for somebody. I only hoped that nothing happened to the ones I knew when I arrived at my destination._

_As usual I unlocked the door. Since my parents were ninjas themselves they always could be away on a mission. Without a team by my side I was the only one being useless in the family. But the light was on, so someone should be home._

"_Mum! Dad! I'm back! Sorry for being late, but I'll make it up to you!"_

_Silence._

_Taken aback I didn't dare move an inch. Did something happen to my parents? Was a robber in our house, while my parents were away?_

_Carefully I took out my kunai and braced myself for possible attacks. If someone happened to still be here they definitely would have heard me. I had to proceed with caution. With an uneasy feeling I went to the living room, where the light was on._

_The sight broke my heart._

_There laid my parents, bloody, with slashed throats._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_Instantly tears welled in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I wanted to run to them, to see if it wasn't just a cruel, cruel joke, when I noticed that I wasn't alone._

_There stood a man, as cool as a cucumber holding a bloody kunai in his right hand. He seemed to be older; he could have been my grandfather. What I found striking about him were his piercing green eyes, and the white circles on his dark attire._

_Shocked I fell down on my knees. I didn't want, could not understand that my parents were dead. Could not understand that I would never hear how they made their awful jokes. Could not understand that I would never see their smiles. That I would never feel their tender embraces. Not anymore._

_My tears resembled rivers, who didn't seem to dry up soon._

"_Why?" I whispered, for my throat feeling too constricted to say anything else._

_At that precise moment someone pounded on the door. _

"_Open up, here is the Uchiha Force for Internal Security!"_

_Silence. The man scrutinized me, while I was still down on my knees, too horrified to say a word, or to scream for help._

"_We will break down the door!"_

_The man smiled._

"_They can come, the wannabe clan. My life's work is finally complete."_

_At this moment I heard, how the entrance door was being broken. A second later a group, consisting of Uchiha, stood at the door leading to the living room, where I looked at them with empty eyes. Except Fugaku-san, who led the group, I didn't recognize anyone._

_The smile of the man became wider, but ignored the Uchiha._

"_You ask why, little one? Because they had it coming their way. They stole the heir of the clan. The clan perished because of them. And now you are alone. But be aware of the ones, who will come for you without a doubt. And they would destroy all on their way to get you. Even your beloved village."_

_With these words he took a capsule from his kunai porch and put it in his mouth. Shortly afterwards he fell. Instantly the Uchiha stormed into the room. One of them examined the man, but determined what we all knew all along: he committed suicide. Fugaku left the securing of the crime scene to his subordinates while he approached me. Carefully he crouched down before me and looked me square in the eyes._

"_In consideration of the circumstances I will not ask if everything is alright, because nothing is. But I need to know what happened exactly. Did you see what happened?"_

_I couldn't get my voice to function properly. So I only shook my head._

"_So you weren't here, when he came in and…"_

_He didn't need to say more. Again I shook my head, while another onrush of tears overwhelmed me. Fugaku-san nodded, than sighed._

"_Clarifying the current situation with the Hokage can take a while. You can stay with us for now. Mikoto would gladly accept you in our household."_

_I didn't resist when he took me with a gentle, but firm grasp away from here._

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Come in."

With that said Itachi opened the door to the Yondaime's office.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

Usually he didn't utter any comment when the Yondaime called for him, but the circumstances were everything but usual. That he, immediately after his return from a mission, was called in from the Hokage was nothing unusual. But the demand for letting his ANBU uniform in his wardrobe was indeed unusual. He didn't have another choice than to wait and see what Minato Namikaze wanted.

"It's good that you returned so quick from your mission. A few days ago an urgent message reached us from Suna, which is linked to Akatsuki."

Almost instantly he had to think about his second last mission.

"Your mission consists of catching up with Team 7 and assisting in saving the Kazekage."

Afterwards the Yondaime explained to him all important details: a selection of information about different Akatsuki members, including Sakura Haruno.

"I haven't told Team 7 anything about her, at least nothing which would have given her identity away. They would approach the mission in a whole other way if they knew that their dead teammate is involved in the matter. But you know about her, that's why you should be as well prepared as possible."

Minato cleared his throat.

"Five years is a long time span for a young ninja. Your brother and my son were already outstanding shinobi after three years of training. Who knows what she's capable of nowadays."

Itachi furrowed his brow.

"Don't we have any kind of information about her abilities before she left the village?"

The Hokage smiled slightly.

"I get around to it in a moment. As you know her teacher was Kakashi, but as he told me after his return from the travels he didn't taught her anything special. He still feels guilty because of this. In the academy she stood out with her brain power, something which should still be one of her stronger points and could make her a dangerous opponent. Her skills in close combat as well as in handling weapons were beyond average. No special jutsu, her chakra reserves were too low for that. Basic element unknown. The only other attribute which stands out was her good grasp on chakra. Exercises for chakra control were always mastered on first or second try."

Brain power was indeed an attribute which didn't change (normally). Maybe madness could befall one, but madness made smart people only more dangerous. Her fighting style could have improved. Her good chakra control could make her a medic-nin or sensor-nin. And if her chakra reserves increased, which Itachi doubted, she would be able to perform some jutsu without hand signs.

But her membership in Akatsuki alone told one how dangerous she must have become.

But these thoughts would only help him if he really has to fight her.

That was why Itachi stopped his thoughts from going further.

"Leave as soon as possible. You're now free to go, Itachi."

Without another word the Uchiha heir left Minato's office.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"It's almost time for the extraction, Sakura."

Surprised I looked up and sought out the position of the sun, and indeed: because of my pondering of our last mission the time totally escaped my notice. It was already midday. I glanced around and saw a spot near a stream. It was overgrown by brushwood and therefore ideal for a temporary hideout, although uncomfortable. I wanted to show Kisame the possible hideout when I saw a cave in the distance. Instead of the – probably really prickled – brushwood I showed him the cave.

"Ideal for protection."

Thereby our decision was made. There we set our camp up before I began to prepare our meal, while Kisame set up traps. I used several daily rations, which we would need for strength-sapping extraction. At least Pein told us this few days ago. And even people with natural or unnatural high chakra reserves could not endure such a long process without ingesting nourishment. So we gobbled everything what we could find in our supplies. And when I said 'gobble' I _meant_ it. Kisame joked about his sudden fear of laying his sword in my vicinity. Afterwards we sat in the Lotus position and used the hand signs Pein and Konan had shown to us. The confirmation of the effect of the jutsu we got a few minutes later, when I opened my eyes and no longer sat in the small cave. Instead of the hide out I stood on a formation similar looking like a finger. The other fingers and thumbs were occupied by the other members. But we weren't complete: Kakutsu and Hidan were still missing.

I glanced down and saw Gaara laying on the ground; unconscious and helplessly exposed to us.

**xXx xXx xXx**

After three days of consistent and uninterrupted travel Team 7 approached Sunagakure, where they were expected by Temari and Baki. Baki couldn't mask his anxiousness, and even Temari couldn't hide the fact that the situation did indeed worry her. The conveyed message told about Gaara's abduction by Akatsuki for whatever reasons, while the second youngest of the siblings was stationed heavenly poisoned in the hospital. Of course every reason for worrying herself sick.

"We're really grateful that you came as soon as possible. In our current situation we need all the help we can get."

Kakashi, probably the most normal person in the team, reassuringly raised his hands.

"As allies and friends of Sunagakure it's a matter of course for us to follow your need for help."

Naruto snorted.

"We don't have the time! Gaara is still held captive while you talk! We have to leave NOW!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate much and clobbered his best friend/rival.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"We can't go unprepared for this mission, you idiot!"

"I have to agree with Sas-Gay."

"What?!"

Kakashi couldn't hold the sigh in.

"Let's talk with Kankuro. Maybe he can tell us in which direction Akatsuki fled."

Temari nodded.

"Thank goodness we had the right antidote in the hospital's stock. Follow me."

**xXx**

"You look like shit…"

"Of course I look like shit, the previous days weren't a piece of cake…"

Sasuke looked around. The room in the hospital was cleared of everything. The doctors and nurses already left the room for their privacy. Only Chiyo stood slightly away from them and eyed them warily. At least she calmed down from her previous fit when she noticed, that their team leader wasn't Sakumo.

"We need to leave as soon as possible when we want to get Gaara alive."

Kankuro sighed.

"They were on their way south east from here."

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Well, now we can leave!"

Team 7 already turned around and were about to leave when a calm "Wait" stopped them. Sasuke turned around again and noticed how Chiyo approached them.

"I'm coming with you."

Naruto spun around.

"WHAT!? B-but that's impossible… A woman in your age…" Naruto got a slap for his comment.

"WHAT ARE YOU HITTING ON, YOU BRAT OF A KONOHA-PANSY…!"

Kakashi barged in between the two.

"It can only be beneficial for us when she accompanies us, because one of our enemies is an exceptional puppeteer. To have a puppeteer on our own could save our lives as well as Gaara's.

Chiyo looked surprised but nodded.

"That's how it is."

"I'm also coming with you."

They all turned around and saw Temari, already in her full ninja regalia. Kakashi didn't even blink.

"Then let's go."

**xXx xXx xXx**

On the third day of the extraction Zetsu disrupted the silence.

"One Konoha team and two Suna kunoichi are approaching our location from the west, and a sole Konoha-nin from the east."

Pein didn't hesitate. "Their identities?"

"On the team I recognized the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Copy-Nin and one Uchiha. The single shinobi is also an Uchiha."

Pein nodded. His gaze turned to me and Kisame.

"You two know what to do."

We maintained our position, while our real bodies formed hand signs. And prepared ourselves for stopping our enemies.

**A bit short, but the first few chapters usually aren't really long (that comes later). **

**1) You may have noticed the change of the rating. The reason is simple: I though about the plot, and came to the conclusion that M would be a bit too much. I only tagged it as M, because of one chapter (NOT A LEMON), it will be quite violent. So now it's a T ;P**

**2) The unit 'Farther away' should have been longer, but for the fighting scenes I'll need more time, and so I decided to devide the chapter.**

**I'm always happy about critism of every sort.  
><strong>

**LG Hekate**


End file.
